The present disclosure relates generally to distracted driving, and more particularly to systems and methods for detecting distracted driving and performing actions to reduce distracted driving.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to help provide the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it is understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A variety of factors may cause distracted driving, such as drowsiness due to lack of sleep, medication, other drugs (e.g., alcohol), and the like. It is now recognized that certain detectable characteristics may be associated with distracted driving, such as decreased oxygen levels and/or pulse, decreased vehicle speed, eye focus away from the road, excessive head movement, and the like. Further, it is now recognized that determining whether a user is distracted based on at least some of these detectable characteristics and performing actions to reduce distraction to the user may reduce instances of distracted driving.